


Day 4- Candy

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: After a night of trick or treating, Steve and Natasha have some alone time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	Day 4- Candy

The streets were dark and quiet. The streetlights were shining against the night sky. Steve had James on his shoulders, a pillowcase grasped in his right hand. Natasha’s arm was looped around Steve’s waist. Tony, Pepper, and Morgan were a step behind them. The little girl was asleep in her father’s arms. They spent their night trick-or-treating for...? Steve had no idea what time it was. Late-ish. The kids were sleeping and the parents were tired, the pillowcases were full of sugary treats. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. 

The group reached the Tower and entered the building. Steve glanced at Natasha and had one of their telepathic conversations. 

I’ll put James to bed. Meet you down here in a few.

Natasha responded with a nod of her head, and sat on the couch. Tony and Pepper bid them goodnight quietly and headed to their floor. Natasha plopped down on the couch and rested her head on the cushion, closing her eyes. Just for a minute, she thought to herself, and drifted off...

Sometime later, Natasha felt a warmth beside her and what she assumed was a blanket. Steve’s back she thought, and she opened her eyes. She was right. Steve was there sitting beside her with his arm wrapped around her. His hand rubbing small circles on her back. “Mmmm that feels good”, and she closed her eyes again, letting out a sigh of relief. She loved taking James out for trick-or-treating, but any parent can tell you, it can be exhausting. 

“Nat”, Steve whispered to her. 

Natasha opened an eye and looked at her husband. “Yeah?” 

“James is asleep.” A smile began forming on his face.

That got Natasha’s attention. “Oh really?”, Natasha glanced upwards towards their son’s room, waiting for a peep. It never came. “What did you want to do, Captain?”, Natasha asked him.

“I have a few ideas.” His eyes sparkled with mischief. He removed his arm from behind her and revealed—

“James’ Halloween candy?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah. What do you think I-“ he paused, placing his hand on his cheek. “Ohhh I see what you were thinking. Tsk tsk Mrs. Rogers.” He scolded her playfully.

A beat passed, and then she shook her head, and took Steve’s face in her hands, squeezing lightly. “Two can play at that game, Captain.” In one fluid movement, she straddled his lap, her hands exploring his chest. She gave him a ghostly kiss, brushing his lips. He responded in kind.

Natasha reached her hands behind him without breaking off the kiss and found what she was looking for. She abruptly pulled away from Steve. A small whine escaped his lips. “Nat, what—?” He opened his eyes and saw his wife tearing off the wrapper of a Hershey bar and taking a bite of chocolate. Steve blew out a small frustrated breath. He huffed out a laugh.

Natasha took another bite of chocolate, “It’s not nice to tease, is it Steve?” She raised a single eyebrow at him, offering him a bite. He took the bait and replied guiltily, “No, it’s not.” He chewed and swallowed the sweet chocolate. “I guess I owe you then, don’t I?”   
“You sure do, soldier.”

Without another word, Steve scooped Natasha up in his arms and rose off the couch, and headed to elevator. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
